Ivan Harss
|relatives = |affiliation = The Swordsmen |marital = Divorced|age = |birthPlace = Harknest|birthDay = |deathPlace = Yarrin|status = Deceased|species = Human|sex = Male|gender = Masculine|height = 5'11"|eyes = |hair = Platinum Blonde|element = |discoveryAge = |roleplayer = AYFFR|activity = |part = }} Ivan Harss was the Death Elemental before Razor Harss as well as the leader of the Swordsmen before he was killed by one of Hark's assassins. Personality Kind: Ivan was known most for his kindness. He is kind to all people no matter their walk of life. Even targets he will act kindly toward. Calm: Ivan was able to stay calm no matter the situation. Even when being attacked by a hark he was able to stay relatively calm. Intelligent: Ivan was a very intelligent person, having loved reading and learning about things. Critical: Ivan was critical in a kind-ish way. He'd usually criticize others in a manner that didn't sound like he was criticizing them. Busy: Ivan was a very busy person. Even before he was given leadership of the Swordsmen he was busy, often taking numerous different responsibilities around Harknest and overworking himself. Appearence Ivan has short platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes and stands at 5'11". He wears a white waist coat with a light blue dress shirt, white tie, and white dress pants with black dress shoes. On certain occasions, he will wear his Guards Cape, it being light blue in color. He has numerous facial scars as well as some bodily scars from his and his sibling's fight against a hark. History Ivan Harss was born in CD 5179 to Connor Harss I and Erin Capulet and was the first of three siblings. Later in his childhood, his brother Tybalt and sister Juliet were born. The three weren't the closest of siblings, Juliet always being distant and quiet and Tybalt being annoying and a tattle tail. Because of this, he became close to his mother, becoming a 'mama's boy' in a sense. Ivan learned how to use a sword with Tybalt, Juliet learning later due to the age gap. Ivan learned slowly compared to Tybalt, who learned faster than him, and thus would mostly lose to him whenever they practiced. Over time, however, Ivan would surpass Tybalt in skill. When Juliet started to learn how to use a sword, she was much more skillful than the two in the first few months, able to beat both him and Tybalt. Ivan was never able to keep up with Juliet's skill. When he reached the age of sixteen, he joined the Swordsmen like most Harsses. After completing his shadowing, Ivan went into the archive department, mirroring his brother who went into documentation. Four years after joining the Swordsmen he got married to Trinity Sky, a girl who worked in the Swordsmen Archives with him and he had been dating for a while. The two had a kid a few years later, who they named Alicia. Four years after Alicia's birth, a hark attacked a carriage that was heading toward Harknest. Juliet, Ivan, and Tybalt were assigned to kill the hark, which confused Ivan as they were most definitely not the most qualified to do so, Juliet being the only Hunter of the three and Tybalt and him being in Command. But, nevertheless, he followed orders, and the three managed to track the hark up the mountains to its nest. The hunt was supposed to be easy, Juliet taking charge and coming up with the plan of killing it in its sleep, but Tybalt managed to wake it and the three had to fight it. During the battle, Ivan sustained numerous cuts from the hark's talons after being pinned and knocked unconscious. Tybalt, who could've saved his brother from the scarring, fled the battle. Juliet, who had been knocked down earlier, managed to save her brother and single-handedly kill the hark. Ivan woke up a couple days later with lots of bandages on his face and around his body. A week later, Connor Harss I committed suicide. Ivan received his father's rapier in his will while Tybalt was given a letter and Juliet given his flintlocks as well as leadership of the Swordsmen. He disagreed with this decision, thinking his sister unqualified for the job, his opinion being further proven by the fact that Juliet would disappear for weeks at a time frequently. Many generals agreed with this opinion and on her seventh year as leader, after she had been gone for nearly six months with only letters proving she was still alive, the generals scheduled a vote to have her removed from her position. Before the vote could be held, however, Juliet returned. When she returned she was pregnant, nine months so. Soon after returning she went into labor and her child was born. The father was unknown to Ivan. She named the child Dark and a week later left, leaving behind a statement that said that Ivan is to become leader in her place. Juliet was never seen again by Ivan after that, him not knowing why she left. Ivan and Trinity were left to raise Dark, Ivan changing the boy's name due to Connor due to thinking her name was ridiculous. A few years later, Trinity left Ivan due to him always being busy and overworking himself in his new position. She relocated to Navv, becoming an archiver there. Alicia chose to stay with Ivan to help take care of Connor, but would frequently visit her mother whenever she had time. At the age of forty-seven, Ivan died, having been assassinated via his drink being poisoned while he was at a restaurant in Yarrin. Gallery File:The_Harss_Siblings_(Black,_White,_and_Grey).png| The Harss Siblings (Ivan left) Trivia *Ivan is the only one of his siblings that is not named after a Capulet in Romeo and Juliet. Category:Soul Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Masculine